


直播之后

by Gloriaaadio



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriaaadio/pseuds/Gloriaaadio
Summary: “你们不可以，只有我能亲他。”
Relationships: 崔范奎/崔连准
Kudos: 6





	直播之后

00  
“你们不可以，只有我能亲他。”

01  
崔范奎一手扶着椅背倾身向前按掉了录像，随后借着探出上身的姿势扭过头来，空出的手捏住崔连准的下巴，使了点力让他微微侧头上仰，对着那张亮晶晶诱人的唇吻了上去。

崔范奎挑逗着崔连准的舌尖，又去轻轻吮吻对方饱满的唇，但是一想到刚刚的弹幕里都是对恋人嘴唇的臆想，他又不可避免地烦躁起来，原本温柔的亲吻变成了有些粗暴的舔舐吮吸，他将崔连准伸出的舌尖含进口中，用力地吸吮，然后又用自己的舌头抵着回到对方的口腔搅动，下巴上的手也忍不住加大了力度，崔连准被迫抬高了头承受，涎液从嘴角顺着脸颊滑下。

过了许久崔范奎才放过快要喘息不了的崔连准，用拇指拭去对方嘴角的涎液，双手捧住被自己精心修饰的脸，叹气道：“这么好看的哥，应该只给我一个人看到的......”

“崔范奎明明是你自己要给我化这个妆的！”崔连准气鼓鼓地瞪崔范奎，本就饱满的嘴唇经过刚刚的激吻更加肿起，眼睛里也氤氲着一丝水汽，看得崔范奎忍不住又狠狠地低头吻了几口。

“哥还记得上次答应我什么吗？”说着起身从衣柜里翻出一套藏青色的制服裙，“不如趁今天这个机会....？”

话音未落身上就被重重地砸了一个抱枕。

“崔范奎你这个变态！”

卧室的门在身后被甩上。

崔范奎回想起被推出门前对方凶巴巴地一把从自己手上夺过那套衣服的样子，不禁轻摇着头失笑。

口是心非。

02  
“哥——！你是不是不要范奎了呀——”崔范奎靠着门坐了好久，却不见崔连准来开门，门里也没了动静，忍不住哀嚎。

“范奎啊...门没锁...你...进来吧。”

闻言，崔范奎立刻跳了起来，按下把手推开了门，然后怔在了原地。

眼前的场景实在有些超出他的想象：崔连准穿着那套裙装并腿坐在床边，大抵是因为不适应而用双手捏着裙边往下拉，想要盖住过分露出的大腿，头上戴着不知道从哪里翻出来的假发，低着头，精致的脸庞在垂下的黑色大波浪长发下若隐若现。 

听到开门的声音，崔连准抬起头看到呆愣的恋人，忍住爆发的笑意，露出一个浅笑，微微歪了歪头。

“范奎欧巴......？”

那一瞬间崔范奎感觉自己的肾上腺素在飙升。

03  
下一秒崔连准就被崔范奎按着双手压在床上， 年下的恋人眼睛充血地盯着他，崔连准从那侵略性的目光中感到一丝不妙，但余光瞥到对方的下身已经顶起一个小帐篷，于是抬起一条腿蹭过对方突起的地方，笑道：“欧巴？你硬了哦？”

“崔连准，我看你今天欠操。”

崔范奎恶狠狠地说，将崔连准的双手移到一起用一只手按住，空下的那只手便去捉崔连准作乱的腿，手上的触感让他这才发现，崔连准还套了一层薄薄的肉色丝袜。

于是他又顺着小腿一寸一寸地向上摸去，崔连准却开始挣扎起来。他加重了力度按住崔连准的双手，直到到达了裙底，他意识到崔连准挣扎的原因。

“我们连准尼怎么连内裤都不穿啊......”崔范奎坏笑着凑近崔连准的耳边，边说边探向后穴，那里已经有了些许湿意，他画着圈略过穴口周围，顺利地插入了一根手指，感受内里嫩肉的包裹。 “已经在吸我的手指了哦...”

崔连准这会儿倒是害羞起来，想要捂住自己有些发烫的脸，却挣不开手，只好闭紧双眼，不过崔范奎倒是从善如流地松开了崔连准的双手，从上衣的下摆探进去播弄胸前的两点，另一只手也没闲着，开始在穴内抽插起来。

崔连准很快变得难耐起来，双手勾住崔范奎的脖子，凑上去一下一下地啄恋人的唇，时不时伸出舌头像小猫似的舔，还发出呵气和轻轻的呻吟。崔范奎知道他这是想要了，却坏心眼地勾他：“连准尼刚刚嘴上不是还起劲得很吗？”

“欧巴...范奎欧巴....”崔连准边说边抬起腿来勾住崔范奎的腰身，“给我嘛...”

本来还想继续逗一逗哥哥的崔范奎再也忍不住，将硬得发疼的性器埋进崔连准的后穴里。

04  
果然挑逗崔范奎是要付出代价的。

崔连准早就深谙此事，但却永远学不乖。年下的恋人平时在自己面前乖巧又听话，可在性事上就变得强硬又霸道，平日见惯了乖小孩忍不住逗弄起来，到了床上又不免开始后悔自己之前的行为来。

正如现在他被崔范奎压在身下狠狠地操弄，年下的恋人已经射过一回，但依旧很不满足，每一下都撞在敏感点上，让他止不住呻吟，腰眼开始发酸，有了一丝射意，奈何双手再一次被禁锢。

“范奎呀...摸摸我...呜呜呜好难受...”

“不可以哦，连准尼要自己靠后面射出来。”

话毕，身后的抽插更加猛烈起来，崔连准被顶得受不住想往前爬，被崔范奎松开手握住腰一下子拉回来，性器猛地深入，崔连准惊呼着射了出来，身下的床单上都是乳白色的浊液。

崔范奎也就着崔连准的高潮狠狠抽插了十几下，最后拔出来射在崔连准的穴口和大腿上。

崔连准身上的衣物早就被扔到床边，只剩一条短裙堪堪盖住撅起的被射满了精液的屁股，假发也被崔范奎摘下扔到了一边，脸上的妆已经因为生理泪水晕开了。

崔范奎用拇指抹去崔连准眼角晕开的黑色，轻轻一吻落在对方的眼睛上。

“还是哥原本的样子最好看。” 

fin.


End file.
